Les noces funèbres
by Malika Amenkar
Summary: Pour sauver sa famille de la misère, Katniss consent à épouser Finnick Odair. Cependant, une fois le fait accompli, et malgré la bienveillance de son époux, impossible de consommer le mariage, impossible de se laisser toucher sans frissonner de dégoût. Impossible d'avouer que son cœur appartient à un autre…
**Les noces funèbres**

 _(Ou comment tu te lèves d'une sieste et que t'écris un truc d'un bloc sans réfléchir !)  
_

 _Cette fiction est à mi-chemin entre les Hunger Games et l'univers alternatif._ _A vue de nez, je vais dire que c'est un OS mais comme je me connais, il pourra probablement me prendre l'envie de prolonger cette histoire._

 **Pairing** : Katniss x Finnick ( _nous considérons ici qu'ils ont à peu près le même âge_ ) sur fond de Katniss x Peeta.

 **Résumé** : Pour sauver sa famille de la misère, Katniss consent à épouser Finnick Odair, mais une fois le fait accompli, et malgré la bienveillance de son époux, impossible de consommer le mariage, impossible de se laisser toucher sans frissonner de dégoût. Impossible d'admettre que son cœur appartient à un autre…

* * *

 _« Tu restes avec moi ? »_

 _Il lui attrapa la main mais elle se déroba avec un petit sourire d'excuse._

 _« Tu tombes mal, je dois partir chasser._

— _Je viens avec toi, alors ?_

— _Mais chaque fois que tu es là, je rentre bredouille ! Ma mère n'est pas boulangère, moi, je te signale._

— _Justement, je pourrais vous aid…_

— _Tais-toi Peeta », le coupa Katniss en posant les poings sur ses hanches, le regard farouche._

 _Peeta Mellark avait déjà aidé sa famille par le passé et Katniss en avait bien marre de lui être redevable. Aucun bétail offert par la brune ne contrebalancerait les deux vies précieuses pour elle qu'il avait sauvé en offrant du pain à leur famille…_

 _« … Tu m'embrasses avant de partir ? »_

 _Katniss piqua une bise sur sa joue et s'enfuit en courant, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres. Voilà sa petite vengeance personnelle face à l'horripilante bonté de Peeta._

 _« A ton retour ! », la provoqua t-il, mécontent d'avoir récolté une misérable bécote avant le départ de sa dulcinée._

 _« C'est ça ! », rétorqua t-elle en riant, sans se retourner._

Le décor autour d'elle se fondit dans le noir tandis que ce souvenir s'effaçait devant la réalité, plongée dans l'obscurité de ses yeux clos, car tout ceci n'avait été que le rêve d'un passé heureux et insouciant. Ses doux songes furent chassés par une légère pression que Katniss sentit dans son cou. Un baiser chaud et légèrement humide, une sensation qui la réveilla et qui, loin de la combler de bonheur, la fit frissonner d'effroi. Elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières et son regard morne tomba sur le réveil, posé sur la table de nuit, indiquant qu'il serait bientôt 6h du matin. Allongée sur le côté, Katniss sentait le torse de son amant collé contre son dos tandis qu'il traçait une ligne de tendre baiser jusqu'à son épaule. Son amant ? Non, son mari. Son mari depuis la veille. Le splendide Finnick Odair.

Des images lui revinrent. La somptueuse cérémonie avec les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, sa famille, mélangée à des personnalités du Capitole qu'elle n'avait pour la plupart jamais vu. Les caméras qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, du sourire de publicité qu'affichaient Finnick et la jolie mariée à l'allure épanouie. Le chaste baiser qu'il avait déposé sur sa joue car elle avait détourné la tête au moment de sceller leur destin, feignant la pudeur pour justifier son geste. Sa main, portant l'alliance, dans celle de Finnick quand ils avaient marché ensemble jusqu'à la limousine. Les doigts de Finnick parcourant son dos une fois dans leur magnifique chambre d'hôtel, ses doigts qui l'avaient lentement dévêtue tandis qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, le visage éteint. Sa merveilleuse robe immaculée qui la quittait pour la laisser en sous-vêtements de dentelles. Les bras de son nouvel époux entourant son corps presque nu, ses lèvres dans son cou…

Elle n'avait pas supporté, elle avait saisi ses mains avec le plus de douceur possible malgré son aversion envers les doux traitements d'un autre homme que celui qui occupait ses pensées. Katniss s'était tournée vers l'Apollon et toute la beauté, toute la perfection, toute la sensualité se dégageant de lui l'avait laissé stoïque.

 _« Puis-je aller dormir ? La fête m'a épuisée et je dois me lever à 6h pour aller travailler »,_ avait-elle demandé d'un ton neutre.

Elle avait craint un instant que Finnick lui refuse cette chance et insiste pour qu'elle se donne à lui. Il avait la réputation d'un homme égocentrique, vaniteux et épris des plaisirs de la chair, après tout. C'est l'image que Katniss avait toujours eue de lui sans que cela ne constitue un réel problème avant, et au moment de vouloir s'unir à lui, pour leurs intérêts respectifs. Finnick la voulait elle, et elle voulait que sa famille ne manque de rien. Finnick s'était étrangement montré compréhensif ce soir-là et la laissa se coucher.

Restant adossé à la tête de lit, lui n'avait pas dormi, trop occupé à ressasser dans son esprit les images de la veille, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait tant cloché dans son comportement pour rebuter Katniss. Il avait beau réfléchir, tout repenser, tout revoir dans sa tête, Finnick ne faisait que se confirmer à lui-même que ses actions avaient été au-delà de l'irréprochable. Gentlemen, prévenant, tendre, il n'avait fait aucun faux pas. Toutes les femmes de l'assemblée auraient tué pour être la place de Katniss, toutes rêvaient qu'il les regarde comme il regardait son épouse, qu'il leur sourit comme il souriait à sa bien-aimée… Il avait juré devant tous de la rendre heureuse avec foi et honnêteté ! Peut-être Katniss était-elle juste vraiment fatiguée ? ... Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de l'épouser sinon ? Finnick ne connaissait pas les malheurs du besoin, ou du moins, ne savait pas que Katniss en avait eu tant. Voulant se montrer attentionné jusqu'au bout, il avait songé qu'il valait mieux que son épouse soit réveillée par la douceur d'une étreinte, plutôt que par la sonnerie stridente du réveil. Il s'était donc approché d'elle, qui était si loin, au bord opposé du lit. Etait-ce de la timidité ? De la pudeur ? Ainsi ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur son cou pour le parcourir de tendres baisers qu'il amena jusqu'à son épaule.

Katniss combattit aussitôt les images du passé pour se concentrer sur ce présent en se frappant mentalement pour ne pas céder à la panique, pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Elle referma les yeux, ses muscles contractés de mépris d'accueillir la chaleur d'un corps qui n'était pas celui de Peeta, qui aurait dû l'être, si seulement…

L'épaule que Finnick avait embrassée fut saisie avec douceur et Katniss se retrouva sur le dos, se laissant faire telle une poupée désarticulée, le regard rivé vers le plafond. Alors qu'il allait porter ses lèvres vers les siennes, Finnick se figea en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il l'avait connu espiègle, agacée, insatisfaite, tapant du pied, une fille de feu dont il avait fini par tomber amoureux, une femme qui n'était plus qu'une coquille vide devant lui.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_ demanda t-il.

Katniss cligna des yeux et le repoussa vivement en se redressant en position assise. Sa robe de chambre en satin s'était un peu désajustée dans la nuit mais la couvrait tout de même encore. Elle s'était sentie obligée de l'enfiler pour dormir dans le même lit que Finnick, comme s'il s'agissait d'une barrière protectrice. Le pauvre homme était plongé dans l'incompréhension. Poussé par son épouse, c'était lui qui se retrouva sur le dos désormais, les coudes appuyés sur l'oreiller.

 _« Katniss… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es ma femme désormais, on est mariés »_ crut-il bon de lui rappeler, étonné qu'elle puisse trouver son comportement anormal. Au contraire, ne pas consommer le mariage après les noces, c'était plus probablement ça, l'anormalité.

La jeune femme se leva aussitôt du lit et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, son regard rebuté rencontra son propre reflet dans le miroir. Elle prit quelques inspirations pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

 _« Si c'est ça le mariage… »_ parla t-elle enfin, et elle défit le ruban rattachant son peignoir… _« Alors d'accord ! »_ cracha t-elle rageusement en se retournant d'un coup pour lui envoyer sèchement la robe, exposant dédaigneusement son corps en sous-vêtements.

Finnick ne profita pas de la vision offerte à lui et se leva tout aussi brusquement. Katniss n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'être gênée de le voir en simple boxer. Elle ne bougea même pas d'un pouce tandis qu'il écrasa sur son buste le tissus qu'elle avait lancé sur lui, un peu comme s'il cherchait à la couvrir.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »,_ s'exclama t-il, excédé au désespoir par le comportement de sa belle _« Dès lors que tu m'as été promise, tu as changé ! Est-ce qu'on t'a forcé ? Est-ce que tu me méprises ? Est-ce autre chose ? »_

Il lui saisit fermement les épaules et lui donna une secousse comme pour la réveiller, et la sortir du silence dans lequel elle s'était à nouveau enfermée. Le peignoir qu'il avait lâché ne tomba pas, Katniss avait refermé le poing dessus et le serrait fermement contre elle, les jointures blanchies.

 _« Parle-moi Katniss ! »,_ éructa t-il de colère.

Ses mains sur ses épaules la firent brusquement pivoter et il la força à s'asseoir sur le lit, non pour la brutaliser plus encore mais pour s'agenouiller devant elle et tenter de capter son regard fuyant. De Finnick Odair, le beau, l'arrogant Finnick Odair, elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce qu'il la jauge de haut.

 _« Je ne veux pas que cette relation soit un fardeau pour toi. Dis quelque chose »,_ et il y avait une pointe d'imploration dans son ton colérique. _« Dis-moi quel est le problème, je t'aiderai, je le résoudrai, c'est ça le mariage, Katniss, c'est ça… ! »_

Les yeux désabusés de Katniss retrouvèrent les siens, comme si elle avait envie de le croire mais elle n'était pas stupide. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Si elle lui parlait de Peeta, il la mépriserait, mépriserait, mépriserait et sa famille mourrait de faim à cause d'elle parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne serait pas là pour la soutenir si Finnick la jetait, jetait, jetait ! La famille de Peeta avait été ressoudée et il était parti habiter dans un autre district sans qu'elle ne sache lequel, sans jamais qu'il ne revienne ! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'elle aussi aurait suivi sa famille si celle-ci avait dû partir. Mais elle non plus n'avait pas eu le choix…

Chaque année Finnick retournait au district 12 pour la voir, elle, depuis qu'il avait gagné les Hunger Games à son si jeune âge… Finnick raffolait de cette façon qu'avait Katniss de l'envoyer paître tandis que toutes les autres filles lui mangeaient dans la main. Quand les deux passèrent le cap de la vingtaine, Finnick avait changé et semblait malheureux. On disait de lui qu'il avait connu un drame dans sa vie que l'on présuma au Capitole comme la mort de quelqu'un qui lui était proche. La fille au caractère de feu se fit un peu plus douce, quand il lui rendit visite après cela, mais fut immanquablement impétueuse à certains moments. Elle ne sut à quel moment les sentiments du beau blond pour elle avait changé, pour devenir plus que de l'amitié, mais l'année suivant le départ de Peeta, alors que Katniss et sa famille étaient au bord de nombreux gouffres, Finnick se présenta à sa porte et demanda la main de Katniss à la mère de celle-ci tandis que la famille au complet était présente. C'était une procédure assez traditionnelle, bien que jamais la mère ne donnerait sa fille sans l'accord de celle-ci. Contre toute attente, c'était Katniss elle-même qui avait affirmé un profond : _Oui_. Finnick n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait été amoureuse d'un autre. Il n'avait jamais su pour son idylle avec Peeta Mellark. Et il ne devait jamais savoir.

Le réveil sonna.

 _« Je… je dois me préparer »,_ murmura t-elle alors.

Elle se leva à nouveau et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, laissant un époux plongé dans le désarroi derrière elle. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle se vêtit des plus simples habits possibles qu'on avait disposés dans son armoire la veille. Après tout, c'était un modeste job qu'elle avait trouvé au sein du Capitole, sa nouvelle ville. Sa nouvelle vie. Elle voulait bien que son sort dépende de celui de Finnick, puisqu'elle vivait ici grâce à lui, mais Katniss préférait nourrir elle-même sa famille en travaillant dur. Une fois prête, elle se déplaça vers la sortie de la chambre sans un regard pour le bel homme, qui était désormais assis sur le lit, le dos courbé, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

 _« Katniss »,_ dit-il en redressant la tête vers elle.

L'interpellée se figea sur le seuil de la porte, la respiration un peu coupée d'angoisse. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, l'air légèrement inquisitrice pour masquer tant bien que mal combien elle était ébranlée de l'intérieur.

 _« Embrasse-moi avant de partir. »_

Malgré la formule impérative de sa phrase, c'était plus une demande qu'un réel ordre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de Peeta en écho _… Tu m'embrasses avant de partir ?_ Elle se souvint comme elle avait bêtement fui à sa demande en croyant que leur amour était un acquis… Se retenant vaillamment d'exprimer sa peine, Katniss revint sur ses pas et se présenta devant son époux, toujours assis sur le lit. Sans penser, elle encadra son visage parfait de ses mains et se pencha pour poser délicatement les lèvres sur les siennes. Katniss regrettait tant de ne pas avoir donné ce stupide baiser à Peeta, ce matin de printemps…

Elle sentit la langue de son mari glisser doucement entre ses lèvres et Katniss l'accueillit avec tendresse. Bientôt, elle se retrouva assises sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa avec une fougue et un désespoir qu'il lui rendit à la perfection. Les mains de l'Apollon pressant ses hanches semblaient en réclamer plus et la brunette réalisa l'ampleur de cette passion dévorante que Finnick éprouvait pour elle. Finnick. A bout de souffle, elle se détacha de ses lèvres, les paupières closes. Des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues. Le beau blond les remarqua, en manque de souffle lui aussi.

 _« Katniss »,_ chuchota t-il, le visage contre le sien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit son regard émeraude attristé, impuissant devant le supplice silencieux de son épouse qui pleurait. Puis elle se détacha de lui en se relevant comme si de rien n'était, sans essuyer les larmes sur son visage car Katniss niait en bloc leur présence.

 _« A ce soir »,_ dit-elle d'un ton un peu étranglé alors qu'elle s'était voulue naturelle.

Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il ne la retienne.


End file.
